Where we belong
by galo com cuecas
Summary: ok well its about squall going and freeing rinoa from the sorceress memorial under orders from cid..but why does cid now want her in garden? what are these strange voices and visions rinoa is having? and will the timid lion find his place in the world?
1. Chapter 1

Ok well its been a bit since ive written anything…and well for this first chapter I would like feedback to whether or not it's a story worth pursuing. Im in my second year of pharmacy school and well if it's a story that people wont enjoy reading, im not gonna bother and take time away from my studies so I would greatly appreciate your feedback good or bad!! Thank you!

Chapter 1: Recovery

There he stood, his back flush against the wall watching the guards clothed in white uniforms as they walked back and forth across the room, searching for unwanted visitors. The man looked down to his watch, reading 7:58p.m. only 2 more minutes until shift change, and when he would make his daring move. Leaning his head against the wall and taking a few deep breaths to relax his tense body he thought back to the events that lead him to this place..

_Hyne why did he pick me to do this.._

Earlier that week….

"_Commander Leonheart, I am assigning you to a top secret mission, and one that is held very close to me. The commander looked at him with a puzzled look, wondering what the hell the headmaster was talking about.  
"I want you to travel to the Sorceress Memorial in Esthar, do not tell anyone your leaving and most importantly do not speak of your intentions. You are to travel there and free the Sorceress, and then by very subtle means return here with her. Keep out of the shadows and keep your travels to mainly by foot, failure is not an option Commander. There will be a couple of Seed guarded houses along the way that you may rest in, but they will carry you only as far as the Galbadian border, after that it is completely in your hands Squall."  
Squall stood there, dumbfounded, I mean its one thing to ask the Commander of Seed to free a Sorceress, but another part bothered him more….Esthar was atleast a 4 maybe 5 day trip..and he would be with the Sorceress…a girl……..ALONE. Squall put a hand to his forehead "Yeah, no pressure or anything" he mused to himself and walked out of the office. _

Back to present..

Beads of sweat ran down the young Commanders face, as the clock ticked down until the time was just right. He could feel his hands getting hot, and becoming tight in the confines of his leather gloves as he tried to stretch them out. His breathing becoming sporadic, even for being Commander he still got worked up. He watched his watch as it changed to the desired time. Seeing the guards nod to each other and exit toward a back door, the Seed made his move, sly and gently making his way to the control panel that stood in front of the contraption that held a girl, a girl that looked no older than himself.

Mesmerized for a moment by the young girl, and how she just looked like an angel hanging in mid air, his cobalt eyes searched her, but not really sure what he was searching for. He finally returned to his senses and looked down at the controls that he had watched the guards operate throughout the day. Entering the code and pressing release he heard a few clicks, and the young girl descended to the ground, Squall making his way to her and grabbing her small frame made a dash for the door, knowing he had only but 2 minutes to complete his mission. He made his way down the emergency stairwell that he came up, and after 2 flights down a blaring and ear-splitting alarm was sounded.

_Shit, they waste no time hitting that alarm.._

Running and occasionally stumbling down the stairs he heard voices from above him. He finally reached the door at the bottom of the stairs and kicked it open heading for Esthar and the small refuge that was made there by fellow Seeds. Looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms only one thought crossed his mind…

_Why does Cid want you so bad…and why now…after being kept in the Memorial for over a year?_

Okkkk well that was the first chapter haha I swear itll get better..but well please review and let me know if its something that you guys would want to continue reading. Thanks so much!  
-Lindsay


	2. Chapter 2

Okkkkk well I have a bit of spare time right now so I gonna try and right another chapter lol...hopefully it doesn't make anyone like..wanna claw their eyes out haha anyyyyways! =D  
ohh ya and I don't anything…sniff…effin square..

Chapter 2: Day 1

_Shit shit shit shit_

The only thought going through Squalls head as he desperately tried to stay ahead of the Estharian soldiers, and somewhat failing miserably as he continuously stumbled and being forced to hide behind the rugged terrain to stay unnoticed. For a SEED commander you would think he would be more like…balanced…no.

Holding the unconscious girl in his arms, he periodically looked down to check on her, making sure that the reason he was here was still alive. Sliding behind something that resembled a mini mountain Squall steadied himself, hearing approaching footsteps.

"Where did he go?" one soldier said

"I don't know but find him, and inform the president in case they flee into the city, the rest of you keep searching! She must be found at any cost!"

At that the soldiers dispersed again, covering the terrain they were so accustomed to. Squall waiting for the opportune moment sucked in a few deep breaths, before making a mad dash for Esthar.

_All I need to do is get to the East Gate…Hyne I hope that they're waiting for me._

Seeing the gate come into view Squall ran as fast as he could, his large black boots banging against the ground harder and harder with each step, sweat glistening on his face as the hot sun beat down him. So close..yet so far. Somehow staying out of sight, he reached the gate, and located the SEED protected home that was awaiting his return. The soldier out front saluted his commander as he entered the house with the Sorceress in hand.

Laying her down on the bed, Squall took this time to take off his heavy leather jacket and wash the sweat and dirt from his face. Picking up his phone, he dialed the Headmaster.

"Hello Cid"  
"Yes I have her, she is asleep but ok don't worry"  
"Yes ill make sure to give it to her"  
"Alright, understood.."

With a sigh Squall hung up the phone and went and sat on the bed next to the one the young girl was peacefully sleeping on. Looking at her Squall saw an odd familiarity in her face, but not knowing where from. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he peacefully laid back on the bed, and just when he began to drift off to sleep a loud screech startled him out of his peaceful state.

"WHO the HELL are YOU?!?"

Looking up Squall saw the young Sorceress standing near the door pointing and yelling at him.

_Shit…im gonna die._

"Please calm down, let me explain" Squall tried to say as calmly as he could.  
"Tell me who you are now and where the hell am I!?!"  
"My name is Squall Leonhart and we're…"  
"COMMANDER OF SEED LEONHART!! That's comforting!" The Sorceress yelled back.  
"Please calm down…here read this, it's from my headmaster, I believe you know him, Cid Kramer."

The girls eyes widened and snatched the paper from Squall that he had just removed from his pocket.  
Opening the piece of paper her eyes eagerly washed over the letter, letting everything written sink into her mind.

_Rinoa, _

_I know that you must be very confused right now, but just listen to what I have to say. First off the man before you is Commander Leonhart, my most trusted advisor and best SEED, but do not fret, he will not harm you. I have send him to Esthar to free you from the Memorial and bring you back to Garden with him. I can explain everything to you in further detail when you get here, but for now please follow Squalls instructions and you will get here safely. I can not wait to see you again._

_Sincerely,  
Cid Kramer_

_P.s. please do not hurt him, mentally or physically. I know how you can be, but please try and restrain yourself, and besides, he's more sensitive than he looks._

With a little smirk, she looks up at Squall.

_Oh crap..what the hell did Cid say..she looks like shes gonna kill me._

"The names Rinoa, nice to meet you."

Ok ya so prob wicked bad lol but itll get more like…intense and like into the legit plot soon…please R&R good or bad ill take anything! Thanks again!

-Lindsay


End file.
